A Season of Madness
by GayRomantic
Summary: Based on when the Crawley's and Thomas Barrow go to London to stay with the Duke of Crowborough. From Thomas' point-of-view, more so. From when he first meets the Duke to when he and the Crawley's take their leave.
1. Meeting the Duke of Crowborough

Thomas Barrow wasn't one that really enjoyed people; more often than not, he considered each one to be a nuisance in their own way. He thought them foolish with how fickle they were, how emotional they became over simple matters. Thomas had been pleased to be given the option of accompanying the Crawley's on their trip to London; it was satisfactory to be allowed to get away from Mr. Carson and the other nit-wits downstairs. Even O'Brien he wouldn't really have missed; she was really only the best of a bad situation; someone he could smoke with, someone that would help him with his scheming; getting him what he wanted. But even she felt at time like a pest of sorts; an annoyance.

Thomas hadn't been interested in seeing the Duke; not until he first laid his blue eyes on the man. As he and the Crawley's greeted eachother, Thomas subtly observed him from head to foot; he moved only his eyes, keeping the rest of his body still. He listened to what was said, but wasn't entirely attentive, what with being preoccupied with the Duke's form. He had heard that his name was 'Philip', heard Lady Grantham say "How kind it was of you to invite us." Though that was all he managed to take in as he took in the sight of the Duke of Crowborough. He admired Philip's soft brown hair; imagined running his fingers through it. He had admired his smooth and pale skin, his fine complexion; thought of pressing his palm against the man's cheek. Other parts of his body, as well, which were hidden underneath his attire. He was drawn to the Duke's big and long-lashed brown eyes. His full red lips, which he thought of kissing; thought of wrapping around his hard member. So long it had been since Thomas had given or received physical and emotional pleasure and he yearned for it. Yearned to be loved and pleasured by such a handsome, and powerful, man.

As Thomas was observing him, the Duke suddenly looked his way. He had seen the way Thomas had eyed him and sensed lust and attraction coming from the man. He was no fool; he knew when he was being admired. It happened quite often. He watched as Thomas quickly looked away from him - what Philip thought to be under his belt - and instead began staring at a tree off in the distance, not meeting his or anyone else's gaze.

"And who is this?" the Duke had asked, standing before Thomas. He looked Thomas up and down, observing him as he had been observed. He found Thomas to be quite attractive, himself. His skin was pale, paler than even his own, and looked to be softer than silk. His eyes were a light blue, his lips were big and pink, his hair was as black as the sky on a moonless night, and perfectly in place. He imagined what the man would look like without his full morning livery. He presumed he would look quite nice; he was thin, there was no doubt, though he had some muscle as well. Masculine with a hint of femininity.

Thomas was stiff as a board as Mr. Crawley responded. Very respectful.

"That would be our footman, Thomas," he'd said, hands folded behind his back.

"A pleasure it is to meet you, Thomas," said the Duke, bowing his head once, a big smile on his face.

"You, as well, Your Grace," Thomas politely replied. Now this was a person he could become fond of; he was handsome, confident and respectful. 'Quite a pleasure indeed...' he thought, turning toward the wagon to retrieve the Crawley's belongings as they stepped toward the Duke's house. Thomas turned to look at the Duke once given the freedom; taking him in from the back. He had board shoulders, a thin waist, a round buttocks. Thomas swallowed, his mouth dry, then turned toward the cases as he took them down one by one.


	2. In Thomas' Guest Room

Thomas had been given a guest room by the Duke, one which was quite nice.

"I hope that you will enjoy your stay," Philip had said, smiling.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I'm sure I will," he had replied.

Thomas had been given more leniency as the days passed while the Crawley's were at the Duke's house than he would have been given if they were still in Downton. It did not please him; he felt more useless than he had ever before. He felt as if he were a second footman as he served next to the Duke's first footman, and was irritated by it. He had helped to open doors, had helped to serve breakfast, tea, lunch and supper upstairs for the Duke and the Crawley's as well as downstairs with the Duke's butler and maids. He felt most at use, and was even pleased, only when he had helped to dress and undress His Lordship, acting as a valet while the Crawley's hadn't one.

One night, after he'd left His Lordship's guest room, Thomas stood in his own, thinking as he undressed.

'The Duke's valet... He's a lucky bastard, isn't he? I sure would like it if I were in his place. Surely I would be a better valet to the Duke than he is. I would be far more respectful. Far less clumsy. That valet, he seems to be quite the idiot. Hm... But he is a lucky idiot. To see the Duke's skin... To see him unclothed... What a pleasure that would be...' thought Thomas.

After being dressed into his robe, Philip said goodnight to his valet and was left alone in his large room. He sat on the mattess, not quite tired, and thought of Thomas. He wouldn't deny that he desired Thomas and he had a good feeling that his feelings were returned, what with the way Thomas had looked at him each day; again and again the Duke had caught him staring when he wasn't supposed to be. Confident that he was right, and knowing he wouldn't get in trouble for it if he was wrong, as Thomas was a mere footman and he was a Duke, far more superior, Philip decided that he would soon travel to Thomas' guest room.

Thomas put on pyjamas and then went into bed, covering himself with the unfamiliar sheets. And though he was tired, his mind wandered; he thought of kissing the Duke, thought of the Duke undressing before him. He imagined kissing and licking his way down the brown-eyed man's smooth body, showing utter devotion, showing such tenderness. 'You would have to love me...' he thought. He pictured taking the Duke into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his phallus, sucking him slowly and sensually. Thought of the Duke moaning, running his hands through Thomas' hair, whispering words of gratification. 'Oh, that feels wonderful, Thomas...' 'How have you learned to do this so well, Thomas?'

He imagined too that the Duke kissed his hand once spent, bowing his head. 'Thomas, I hope you'll forgive me, but I must admit that I find you to be quite good-looking...' 'Thomas, I would like you to replace my valet... You're far more worthy...'

Thomas was aroused and didn't hesitate to reach underneath his undergarments, taking ahold of his stiff member and running his fist up and down his length. He first imagined that the Duke was using his own hand to stimulate him. Then he thought of the Duke using his mouth; sucking then licking, running his tongue up and down his phallus, twirling it around the tip. And finally he thought of sliding into the Duke, feeling the inside of him; feeling the warmth and tightness of him. He let out breaths of air in his pleasure...

Then suddenly, his door was opened, and in came the Duke, wearing only his robe. Thomas jumped, looked up, removing his hand immediately as he sat up in bed.

"Evening, Thomas... Have I interrupted you?" the brown-haired man asked, as he stepped into Thomas' room, shutting the door, a smile on his face. He seemed coy, as if he had been aware of exactly what it was Thomas had been doing.

"P-please forgive me, Your Grace... I had thought-" Thomas began, his eyes darting across his lap in his discomfort.

"No, no. By all means. There is no need to apologize..." the Duke said, coming further into the room. He stepped over to Thomas' bed, looking down at him; able to see his hardness beneath the thin sheets. Thomas shifted, uncomfortably, and covered the buldge with his hands, trying to hide his arousal in respect.

"You're quite the handsome man," said Philip. Thomas looked up at the Duke, into his eyes, and watched as the man looked him up and down, a mischeivous expression on his face. Thomas knew then that Philip was more interested in him than he let on and a thrilling feeling came over him.

"Thanks for that, Your Grace. I can say that I find you to be quite handsome, meself," Thomas responded. Philip laughed; a quick 'hm'. Philip sat down at the edge of Thomas' bed, not taking his eyes off the black-haired man for a moment. Thomas looked away and swallowed, unsure of what to do.

"I assume that is why you are in this state; because you are attracted to me. Is that right?"

Thomas smiled a nervous smile, his cheeks turning pink.

"That... May be right," he said.

"May be? I'm quite positive that it is... Do you think I don't see the way you look at me?" asked Philip. "I am not so foolish."

"And I don't consider you to be, Your Grace... Quite the opposite, really..." said Thomas. Philip smiled.

"Good. And please... Call me Philip. When we're alone, at least,"

"That I'll do, Philip," Thomas replied, giving the Duke a quick and uneasy smile. "If you don't mind me askin', what are you doing in here?" Thomas asked, his forehead wrinkling as he raised his brows.

At that, Philip smiled, tilting his head down and looking at Thomas under his long lashes. Thomas looked into his eyes, then let his own roam; taking in the sight of the hair on Philip's chest that showed between his robe. He clenched his teeth, swallowed, bowed his head.

"As I've said... You're quite the handsome man," Philip repeated. Thomas looked into his eyes again before looking away.

"Hm... I suppose I should let you finish," Philip said, standing up from the bed and walking over to the door. Thomas' heart pounded beneath his chest. He watched as Philip turned to look at him before opening the door.

"I will see you tomorrow, Thomas. Good night," he said. Thomas smiled, bowing his head.

"Ah... Yes... Good night," he said. Philip smiled once more, looking Thomas up and down, then left the room.


	3. Replacing the Valet

Each night of the week, Thomas had gone to bed not only to sleep but to become aroused by thoughts of the Duke as he let his imagination gain control.

'He would have me, I'm sure he would...' thought Thomas one of those nights. He remembered how, that day, Philip hadn't stopped giving him meaningful looks, as if he were undressing Thomas with his eyes. After so long, Thomas finally felt desired and admired, and it filled him with hope. Perhaps now, he wouldn't have to be alone, he thought with pleasure. There was an ache in his chest; a nice ache. An ache he'd never before felt when thinking of another person.

'By the end of this bloody Summer, I'll have nothin' left in me, will I?' thought Thomas, finding himself humorous, as he stroked his tender member once again during their stay.

Thomas wondered if Philip would come into his room that night, or if he had gone go sleep. It had become a sort of ritual; all would head to their rooms, undress, put on their sleeping attire. Thomas would become aroused as he thought and Philip would come into his room as he was stimulating himself. One night the Duke had said, "Please, Thomas... Don't think you have to stop on my account," and had joined Thomas; running his hand along his own member as Thomas did the same.

Though there were nights when the Duke hadn't made a nightly visit; and after spilling his seed into a cloth, Thomas realized disappointedly that tonight was one of those nights. It was a surprise to him that he so missed the Duke.

The next morning, after dressing into his full morning livery, Thomas had helped serve breakfast, lunch and tea and found that the Crawley's and some servants were to leave the house for that day to attend to certain matters, leaving only Lady Grantham and the Duke behind. They'd left by noon and Thomas came to realize that he would be taking the place of the Duke's only footman as well as his valet. This satisfied Thomas, as he'd felt quite useless as of late; and the idea of replacing the Duke's valet thrilled him. He thought again and again of undressing the Duke before bed; wondering where things would head. And instead of only helping to serve dinner, bringing only sauces and such, given only moments to look at the Duke, he would now be fully in charge of serving. It would be a pleasant night for him, he knew.

As he served Philip and Lady Grantham in his nightly livery, the Duke spoke with gratitude.

"A fine footman you have here, Lady Grantham," he'd complimented, much to Thomas' pleasure, as he held a steady plate before the Duke. "His skill is that of a man who has worked many years under a respectable house."

Thomas smiled; appreciating the stroking of his ego.

That night, Thomas made his way into the Duke's room, excitement flowing through him. His heart raced, his palms began to sweat. Philip smiled as Thomas shut the door behind him and stepped forward.

"Good evening, Thomas," said Philip. He looked Thomas up and down with intensity. Thomas felt both uneasy and flattered by it.

"Good evening," Thomas repeated, ready to remove the Duke's clothes.

"No. Not yet. I will first have you draw me a bath," said Philip, turning to look into Thomas' eyes. They stood only inches apart.

At the words, Thomas swallowed.

"Of course," he said, bowing his head once, not making eye contact.

In the bathroom, there would be no interruptions, as the footman and valet were gone amd Lady Grantham had gone off to bed. Once the door was shut, Thomas began removing the Duke's clothes, very slowly and sensually. He would brush his fingers against the man's skin; his arms, his shoulders, his chest and stomach. After having his boots removed, Philip watched with desire as Thomas then pulled down his pants, his knuckles gently running against Philip's phallus beneath his undergarments. Thomas had done it deliberately; and he looked up at the Duke under his lashes, searching for a reaction. Philip looked both pleased and amused, his brows raised and the corner of his lips tilted upward in a smile.

"You're quite mischievous, aren't you?" Philip had said, causing Thomas to smile.

"Perhaps," he replied, looking into the Duke's brown eyes as he bent to the floor. Philip stepped out of his pants, then stood still, making it clear to Thomas that he was being given the permission to remove his underclothes as well.

"Hm. If you are to be so seductive, be sure you are prepared. You might come to realize you've bitten off more than you can chew," Philip said.

"Now I doubt that," Thomas replied.

"Do you?" responded Philip as Thomas removed his underclothes, bending down as he did so, so his face was leveled with Philip's semi-aroused manhood. Thomas looked at it, becoming hard within his own pants at the sight.

"I do," he said as he looked up into the Duke's eyes and gently planted a kiss on Philip's phallus, causing the brown-haired man to draw a breath. He lost his amused smile; his brows wrinkled; he became fully erect.

"Aren't you the little devil..." Philip said, though there was admiration in his voice. Thomas stood back up, so he and the Duke were face to face. Thomas' lips were parted as he breathed through them, stimulated and eager, desperate for affection. Philip looked from Thomas' eyes to his lips, and Thomas did the same, then they both leaned forward and gently kissed one another. First one soft kiss, then a second and a third, another and another. Then they become more rough, more passionate, until their hands were on each others bodies, explorable. Thomas reached down and took the Duke's member into his hand, running his fist up and down from base to tip. Philip groaned in his throat, shut his eyes and tilted his head back as pleasure overcame him. Thomas watched his face, proud that he was the cause of such satisfaction.

Thomas leaned forward and continued to kiss Philip, who returned the gesture immediately, and continued to run his hand all along the Duke's length, with skill and such sensuality. He softly circled his thumb against the tip, against the hole, and Philip had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. Thomas admired the look on the Duke's face; his beautiful red lips, his soft cheeks and long lashes which flickered against them as they were shut. He admired Philip's lean and muscular form, the hair that covered his chest and ran down his stomach to his genitals. The sight of the Duke's phallus, red and thick and long, leaking slightly as he touched it, was enough to send Thomas over the edge, he thought.

Just as Philip was ready to release his seed, Thomas released him and moved behind him, so as not to have his clothes ruined, and wrapped his hand back around the Duke's length. He held it tightly, but not too tightly, and moved his hand very slowly, almost torturously, and the Duke responded to it by thrusting his hips forward through Thomas' hand, eager for friction. He moaned breathlessly as Thomas kissed his shoulder and the side of his neck, then at last he came, letting out load after load of his warm and white semen. Thomas didn't stop touching him until he became soft and limp.

As the Duke was recovering, Thomas washed his hands, then wet a cloth and used it to wipe the Duke's semen off the floor. He then walked toward the tub and filled it with warm water. Philip watched; Thomas amused him; he certainly was different.

"I must admit, I'm pleased that my valet had not been here. You're far more... Amusing," Philip said.

"I suppose I should be a good replacement," Thomas responded, hoping to put ideas into Philip's head. 'Perhaps I would be a perminant replacement if you asked it of me... If I were to think of leaving Downton...' he thought, hopefully.

"Indeed," replied the Duke.


	4. Whiskey and Pleasure

The next day, the rest of the Crawley's and servants had returned to the Duke's house. Thomas knew then that he then would not be dressing and undressing the Duke, or be in charge of preparing and serving the tables as he had been. It was a disappointment, but Thomas didn't dwell on it for too long. He felt that last night would not have been the only night that he was able to see Philip undressed. In fact, for the moments that he did come across the Duke, he had stared at Thomas with his big brown eyes, and showed him a coy smile, as if to promise that things would go further quite soon.

Indeed that night, as Thomas was undressing, not yet even in his bed, the Duke came in; holding a candle in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. Thomas turned, looking the Duke up in down, coming to realize that he was naked underneath his red robe.

"Good evening," said Philip, smiling as he stepped into the room. "I come baring gifts," he added, lifting the bottle. Thomas looked at the liquor then into Philip's eyes as the brown-haired man shut the door behind him. Philip proceeded with taking in Thomas' appearance; he'd only ever seen him wearing his livery and was quite pleased to be able to see more. He was big-boned though thin; he was muscular and pale and had dark hair along his chest and stomach. Philip looked down at Thomas' package through his undergarments, coming to realize that he was average in size, or perhaps a bit bigger. Philip made a noise of approval, then looked up into Thomas' eyes, raising his brows.

"I haven't stopped thinking about last night, this entire day," said Philip, stepping closer to Thomas. Thomas raised his brows and tilted his head to the side, looking deeply into Philip's eyes.

"Oh?" he said, playing innocent, though Philip could see through the façade; he and Thomas were much alike.

"I feel that I owe you... Here. Have a sip of this, would you?" said Philip, handing the bottle to Thomas. "I haven't a cup, I'm afraid, so you'll have to drink it from the bottle. Hm... I suppose, then, that you and I shall have to finish it tonight, as I wouldn't want to offer it to anyone of importance afterward."

"Are you sayin' I'm not of importance?" Thomas said, taking a sip and looking into the Duke's eyes as he waited for the man's reaction.

"No, of course not," Philip replied, smiling. There was a kindness in his eyes as he again looked Thomas up and down, taking in his appearance. Once Thomas swallowed, he cleared his throat and handed the bottle back to the Duke, who also took a sip. He then stepped even closer to Thomas, so they were only inches away. He extended his hand, rested it on Thomas' chest and slid it down to his stomach. Thomas' heart began to pound quickly beneath his chest; he began to breathe faster, his full and pink lips parting, his blue eyes lowering so he wasn't making eye contact, though Philip still caught a glimpse of emotion in them.

"You're a lovely man, Thomas. A very lovely man," said the Duke as he ran his hand up Thomas' body then back down, this time going past his undergarments and grasping Thomas' package. Thomas shut his eyes, bowing his head, gasping quietly. He then opened his heavy-lidded eyes, looking down at Philip's hand as he was rubbed until he became fully hard. He looked up into Philip's eyes. Philip smiled, taking notice of how dark Thomas' eyes had become, how large his pupils were. So full of lust and desire, Philip thought, and because of me.

"Have you never been touched before?" asked the Duke.

"Course I have..." Thomas began, defensively. He then hesitated, becoming more sincere. "Just not in a long time, that's all."

"There's no need to become defensive. I'm glad that you are so reactive," said Philip. "Here, have another sip," he added, raising the bottle. Thomas went to reach out and take it but Philip held it back, as if to say, 'no, let me'.

"What's it you're plannin'? You tryin' to get me drunk so that you can have your way with me?" Thomas asked, playfully.

"So soon? Hardly. Besides, if I were to have my way with you, I'm quite sure I wouldn't need liquor," Philip said.

"I'm not so easy," said Thomas.

"Aren't you?" asked the Duke, squeezing Thomas' length, causing the black-haired man to bend over and moan, holding onto Philip's arms for stability.

"Bloody hell," Thomas said. Philip quietly laughed. Thomas looked with cold and unfocused eyes off at the wall, showing no evidence of his embarrassment. Philip released his phallus and placed the bottle on the floor.

"Easier than you had thought, hm? Come, remove your underpants," he said as he parted his own robe and let it fall to the floor, allowing Thomas to see his naked body. Thomas thought not to listen, but being eager for the sexual pleasure, and ideas of being the Duke's valet swarming at the back of his mind, he did, so they both stood nude before each other, Thomas fully hard and Philip only partly. Philip looked Thomas up and down then bent over to pick up the bottle of whiskey. He pressed his body against Thomas', then rested his hand on his jaw, tilting his head back then bringing the opening of the bottle to his lips. Thomas parted them, wrapped them around the bottle, and swallowed the liquid as Philip let it into his mouth. Philip then removed the bottle, watching as Thomas' tongue slid past his lips to lick them.

"You are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?" asked Philip, a serious expression on his face for what seemed to be the first time to Thomas.

"No. No, I really haven't had many kind things said about me, growin' up," Thomas replied.

"It's a pity. There is no doubt that you deserve to be told kind things," said Philip. Thomas raised his eyes to look into Philip's; he swallowed, his heart aching, then he looked away.

Philip took a sip of the whiskey then walked over to the bed and placed it on the bed stand, giving Thomas a clear view of his buttocks. Philip then turned around and sat on Thomas' bed.

"Please, sit beside me," said the Duke, gesturing at his left side, at the empty spot beside him. Thomas bowed his head once then sat against Philip's side.

Instantly, the Duke reached over and took Thomas' long and thick phallus into his hand, wrapping his fingers around the man's hardness. Thomas shut his eyes and sighed, tilting his head back briefly. He opened his blue eyes and looked down at Philip's length, taking a hold of him in return, to reciprocate. The Duke moaned and shut his own eyes, red lips parting. Thomas looked from his own package to the Duke's then to Philip's face, his lips, and didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss him. Passion seared through him; passion and desire, love and admiration and lust. He moved his hand along Philip's member slowly and softly, teasingly; driving the other man mad, causing him to groan in frustration, do the same to Thomas in return. Thomas came to realize that the Duke was following his own actions, and to give himself what he wanted, he'd need to give the Duke what he also wanted. So Thomas held onto Philip tightly and quickly ran his fist up and down, up and down. Mostly against his head, but also all the way from base to tip. He went back and forth from being gentle and slow to being rough and quick, Philip doing the same, until Thomas reached climax and released his seed, moaning in pleasure with each convulsion. Philip also came soon after, whispering Thomas' name until he was spent.

Both were breathing heavily, weak and satisfied. Taking notice of the semen on his hand, Thomas used a finger to gather some, and then lifted it to Philip's lips, running the fluid against them.

"How erotic," Philip said, and he smiled as he took Thomas' finger into his mouth, sucking on it. Thomas watched with pleasure, then lowered his hand, taking the Duke's in his own. He licked the semen off his hand and also sucked on each finger, until Philip's hand was clean. Thomas looked up into Philip's eyes, kissing his hand lovingly and gently; sensually. The smile didn't leave Philip's face, not even once Thomas held his hand and instead briefly kissed him on the lips.

Once recharged, Philip put his red robe back on while Thomas dressed into his blue pyjamas. Thomas felt that the Duke would leave, but instead, he took the whiskey off the bed stand and sat back down on the bed with Thomas so the both of them could finish the bottle. Thomas looked at him with admiration many times before the Duke decided he should head to his own room and finally get some rest.

"This was wonderful, Thomas. Let us do it again, tomorrow evening. Though, now, I must get some rest. And I would have you do the same."

"Yes, I will rest. Quite soundly after this, I'm sure," Thomas said.

"Indeed," Philip replied.

"Good night, Philip," Thomas said, smiling briefly.

"Good night," Philip ended, before turning around and leaving the bedroom.


End file.
